Halcyon 6: Starbase Commander
Halcyon 6: Starbase Commander is a roguelike strategy game where the player commands a crew of star trek-style officers, each with their own distinct skills and personalities, in a mission to uncover the mysteries of a derelict space station and fight back a looming alien threat. It harnesses all the elements of classic 4x strategy games: tech research, facility-building, resource income, exploration and combat, while introducing the element of roster management to add personality and procedurally generated emergent storytelling. Story On the edge of Terran space lies Halcyon 6, a derelict starbase left behind by a mysterious precursor race. You are a newly promoted Commander and your mission is to reclaim the derelict station and rebuild it. A mysterious alien force is making a beeline towards Earth and this starbase is the best chance for the Terran Republic to establish new alliances, research new technologies and otherwise figure out a way to stop the impending invasion. Using only the resources you can salvage from the derelict station and raw materials mined from nearby asteroids, it’s up to you to rebuild the starbase to lead the Terran Republic’s scientific research, exploration and diplomatic efforts on the edge of known space. Features *Unlimited Replayability: Each playthrough has players dealing with a new randomly generated derelict station, surrounding galaxy, crew recruits, and alien factions *Explore, Exploit and Build: As players explore, scavenge and rebuild the derelict precursor station, they’ll uncover all sorts of ancient tech and other surprises. They’ll have to choose carefully how to deal with each situation as it may have lasting effects on their station, crew and even their chances of survival. *Motley Crew: Each crew member has unlimited potential for acquiring unique behaviours, traits and abilities, for better or for worse. Making the best use of your dysfunctional crew will be one of the keys to success. Who should you hire as your Science Officer, the insomniac that works insane hours but has an addictive personality or the agoraphobic mad genius? *Tactical Ship Combat: Engage in tactical combat with alien ships, pirates, and other threats (hint: space monsters!). Assign crew members to ships to add additional abilities that can turn the tide at the right moments. *Away Party Missions: You select the crew for each Away Party mission based on their traits/skills and hope they all make it back alive. Be careful as, they don’t have to be wearing a red shirt to get shot and vaporized. It’s dangerous on the edge of known space. *Encounters of the Weird Kind: There are 5 alien factions in Halcyon 6 and they are all quite different with varying objectives and personalities. Only your wit and your crew’s skills will help you navigate the diplomatic waters to gain them as key allies or valuable trading partners. *New Game+: When players beat the main campaign, they can restart the story while keeping the characters they just spent the previous campaign with. When starting, players go back to an empty station but they get to keep their officers and any precursor artifacts as well as all their unlocked special ship and station upgrades. The difficulty will be scaled up, however. Media Images 1920 chruul.png 1920 shipbattle.png 1920 ships.png Onir.png Space mockup.png Videos Halcyon 6 Starbase Commander - Kickstarter Launch Trailer Early Teaser Trailer for Halcyon 6 Starbase Commander Halcyon 6 DevLog 1 - Early Pre-Alpha Combat Demo External links *Official site Category:Gameplay